rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Basic Standard
Galactic Basic Standard (or Galactic Basic, Galactic Standard, Galaxy Standard or just Basic) was the most prevalent and most used language in the galaxy. Evolution Old Galactic Standard started as a slang or jargon of traders, and spacers based on a mix of early Human languages, Durese, and Bothese. Because of its popularity with members of those professions its popularity and acceptance spread. Old Galactic Standard was later further influenced by Dromnyr, resulting ultimately in the standard Basic. Usage Most sentient species that made galactic contact could and did speak Basic in addition to whatever native or regional language they might have used on a daily basis. Some beings normally did not possess the organs necessary to speak Basic, including Polis Massans, Ssi-Ruuk, P'w'ecks, Wookiees, and a number of insectoid races. Most Gamorreans could not speak Basic, though there were exceptions (such as Governor Kugg.) Whether or not a being could speak Basic, it was usually in their best interest to comprehend it, and most did. The Towanis taught the Ewoks a mysterious and undocumented language, which didn't help them understand Leia Organa, and later, Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, who spoke Basic. The relation of that language to Basic is not known. Known accents and dialects Various cultures created different accents around the galaxy, each with their own unique set of pronunciations. *Barabel as exemplified by Saba Sebatyne. *Cathar as exemplified by Juhani. *Corellian as exemplified by Han Solo and Wedge Antilles It is distinct enough so that a Corellian can instantly recognize another Corellian's speech. *Concord Dawn inflection—as exemplified by members of the Fett family. This is the most common accent among Mandalorians, perhaps due to the influence of their native language, Mando'a. *Coruscanti accent—as exemplified by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine, Dooku, etc. Most inhabitants of the Core Worlds, such as Mon Mothma, also spoke in this manner, whereas those from farther reaches did not, such as Padmé Amidala (starwars:NabooNaboo) Luke Skywalker (Tatooine), and Leia Organa (Alderaan), although in several instances, both Amidala and Organa speak with a slight Coruscanti inflection when speaking to Nute Gunray and Tarkin respectively. It was suggested that this was their "court" voice to adopt an imperious air or bluff, since they lose this accent when in casual or stressed situations. *Eriaduan accent—as exemplified by Grand Moff Tarkin. It may simply be an artifact of the heavy influence of Coruscant, or "standard" language throughout the Core Worlds, and by implication, the elite of society, since the colonies and outer rim speak differently. *Gungan dialect—as exemplified by Jar Jar Binks and Tarpals. *Kaleesh accents—as exemplified by Grievous. *Neimoidian accent—exemplified by Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. *Yoda's dialect—an unusual form of Basic utilized by Jedi starwars:Grand MasterGrand Master Yoda and others of his tridactyl species, including Yaddle; it is characterized by an object-subject-verb format. However, another member of this species, Vandar Tokare, did not use this dialect. As a side note, the Wookiee Rallraacheen spoke with a speech impediment. Due to the differences in the vocal abilities of Rallraa, his dialect is perfectly understandable by non Wookiees, and it was further suggested that some Wookiees with this condition can speak Basic, at the loss of all forms of Wookieespeak. Category:Languages